Print-application-enabled printers are an emerging technology. Print applications are applications available for download to an internet-connected printer, and provide users with instant access to relevant, printable web content from the printer's control panel. By using a printer application, users can browse and print online printable content directly on the printer without the use of a computing device to deliver the content to the printer.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.